


How did it end up like this (DreamNotFound/Gream

by Gamer_Vulpix



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Vulpix/pseuds/Gamer_Vulpix
Summary: Book two of a three book series.After having to say goodbye to the one he loves, George starts college in his home country of England. He will have to learn to balance university life, friendships and a long distance relationship. But will the stress get to him and will he be able to handle the struggles someone like him goes through?After also saying goodbye to the one he loves, Clay begins to feel the effect of not having his boyfriend with him everyday like he is used to. But will this also effect him the same as George? Will their friends be able to save them from the trouble about to come their way? Will old faces make a return?-creator warning Eret -
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my third dream team story and confirmed second Dreamnotfound/Gream story. If you wanted the Dream smp x Pokemon you are in the wrong place ( funny joke from that author notes) so please read the first chapter anyways and if its not for you then thats fine.

Schedule

At the moment as of 02/02/21 i am taking a week off somewhat. I'm still deciding on the schedule for this and the other story I'm working on. It will most likely be a Mon, Tue, Wed will.be the days I could upload a book on and Thur,Fri and Sat will be for the other story. Let me explain. If I write it on Monday and finish it on a Monday it will be uploaded on a Monday. That doesn't mean you won't get a second part on either Tuesday or Wednesday. My first focus for each week after the first upload is to get at least one part out a week so if two parts come out then don't assume you will always get two parts. You catch my drift. This is subject to change so if it does I will update you right away. If I'm ill, you will get updated. If I lose WiFi, you will get updated. For now the schedule is looking like Drwam smp x Pokemon on Mon, Tue and Wed and this one for Thur, Fri and Sat

Past stories

At the moment of writing this two thousand two hundred and twenty+ people have read my first story. I am in utter shock by that many people potentially haveing read that and actually enjoying it. Yes the other story was aimed at the older age group rather than the younger age group due to its dark things but that's still cool. For me as a gay male seventeen year old with autism the support from that book was amazing. Now I ain't like them other wattpad writers that ask for a certain amount of views to continue on. I will happily do that for free.

Comments, Questions and Ao3

All my stories will be on Ao3. I am still getting used to it but I am getting there. I also try my best to respond to comments on both. Ao3 is harder to respond to comments on as sometimes I get a email, sometimes I don't. Thankfully wattpad is different and actually gives notifications for comments. Once again I will try and respond to your comments if they be questions or they are nice comments or helpful feedback. I am now going to answer some questions you could come up with so if you think of any more leave a comment.

1\. What gave you inspiration for the three book series

There are very few books ( if I'm wrong correct me) that aren't sexual. I want to be a dreamnotfound/ gream writer that doesn't contain anything sexual. If there is sexual moments it won't be stated full out only implied. Inspirafion though honestly how gah George and Dream are on twitter sometimes. 

2\. Will there be dreamnotfound or gream?

I feel like someone would be dumb enough and put it (seriously) yes there will be Dreamnotfound/Gream. If you don't like it leave. Unless Dream and George have said they don't like fanfics then its staying. 

3\. Will this book have dark parts?

Of course. This book won't be sunshine and rainbows some of the time. Some of the trigger warning that I know that might be in the story will be self harm, anorexia and other such things. They will most likely have chapters dedicated to it but its not going to be every chapter. I'm also bringing a character back as there wasn't really a ending given to them.

4.Will skephalo return

Of course. I need a reason for someone other than Nick to slap Clay.

5\. Will Melody and other side characters return  
.  
I need someone to save George from his fate. Do you honestly think Clays gonna fly a plane to England? Just planned the whole plot of book 3. Clays gonna be a secret spy and hijack a plane and I am joking. Though if someone wants to use that idea you can credit me, you don't have to but it would be nice.

6\. Will Eret and schlatt return

In the original plan for book 1 Eret was going to have a bigger part than he did. So I think its only fair that Eret gets a main part in this one instead. Schlatt however will only be mentioned in flashbacks or mentioned.

7\. Will there be creator warning for Schlatt and Eret?

Yes and no. For the wattpad version there won't be for Eret. But there will be for Schlatt. Let me explain before you light your torches and pitchforks. 

(For those on wattpad please read) I am going to use the Eret hashtag and put a creator warning in the description thingy. As he has a bigger part in the story now.

(For those on Ao3) I will put creator warning for Eret on each part. Let me explain why. On ao3 (could be wrong do let me know if you have both) I believe when you click/tap/touch on a story or fanfic if its up to part 10 as its recent update then it might start on part 10. Thats the only reason why.

8\. What if I don't read book 1 will I still know whats going on?

Luckily for you reader of this book. You don't have to read book 1 to understand book 2. Let me explain. If there a character from book 1 I will do a description of them for you. Example : The tall man was known as Clay Parkson, he is a bisexual boy and is also a top ( its an example its mean to also be funny). That's what I mean. If its a plot point from the last book it will be explained by the characters. Example time. ( it a be rough so follow along)

Techno : hey so there's been a change of plans George and Eret will be down that hallway and we will be over st this end.

???: oh that's fine its cause your cousins right. Can I ask how you are though as I don't have cousins ( this is an example don't be like " actually, as stated on the wiki Karl jacobs has twenty five cousins, thirty siblings, a hundred pets and two cars")

George: my mum and his mum were siblings befor-

Eret: why don't we go shopping for food, Techno said he would buy food for us and handle some of the rent if we all chip in as well.

Techno: or you could just pay me back what you own for food and ill handle the rent. 

Hopefully that explained it to you the best you can. (Before someone jumps at me and goes " George and Techno are not cousins actually" I know there not. They are however in this story.

If there's anymore you can come up with let me know. I also did copy and paste this and change it from the pokemon one. So yeah.


	2. Chapter 1 New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang say goodbye as they begin a new chapter in their lifes. Though it comes with hardships as the happy couple must say goodbye. With goodbyes said George realised how much he must miss his boyfriend.

-Portal creek International Airport-

"Oh my poor baby I'm going to miss you so much " A mum explained with tears in her eyes as she hugged her son. Her other two children snickered behind her watching the middle child get smothered in love and attention. The mum was called Katie Davidson. She was the legitimate mother to Ben Davidson and Melody Davidson. The one who she was smothering was her adopted son George Davidson. He was now eighteen years old nearly nineteen but the height didn't show it.

"Mrs Davidson, please leave all the smothering to me " Another boy Goerges age explained with a smile. He had a bandana wrapped around his head except for the fringe at the front. His name was Nick Pandas. He was Georges life long best friend since they were around five. They grew closer when George told him a secret and Nick showed he was ok with it. The boys embraced in a hug before Nick kissed him on the cheek while looking at the boy waiting for his turn.

"Nick your dating my sister. Nothing you can do can make me jealous " The boy explained as Nick pulled away from George to let them both hug. George smiled shyly at the boy before being picked up by the incredibly tall boy. The tall boys name was Clay Parkson, before he met Goerge he would go by Dream in the online world. Clay then kissed George on the lips with the other kissing back. That was Georges secret, he was gay. Clay wasn't gay, he was bi but he was happy being with George.

"Remeber to call every time you can. Even if I'm in class, I will answer you... just be mindful what you say and do " Clay asked with a look of concern as George nodded with a smile. He remembered the late night calls they had about there planned wedding and pets. George found it funny that was what made him worry.

"I'm sure Eret and us lot can keep an eye on him " A girl with blonde curly hair explained. She wasn't as tall as C.ay but she was taller than George. Her name was Lisa Blakeory. She was Clays ex a few years ago after Clay and George realised there feelings for each other. At first she hated him and worked with her phycotic brother to ruin their lives. But that was before she came out herself and fell in love with her best friend Freya. 

"Your sharing a room with Eret" Clay asked with a look of confusion. George nodded with a smile. His mind reminded him of the reason why. He didn't want to end up forcing his sexuality on Techno or the other person they were staying with. 

" stop thinking about why you wanted to... after all I told you I was fine rooming with two members of the LGBTQ+" A boy taller than Goerge but the same height as Clay explained. His name was Techno. Due to a instant in his past he never actually got his hair cut so he now either let's his cotton candy coloured hair roam free or puts it in a bun.

"I feel like I am partially to blame. George had messaged me earlier saying he wanted to come out more. So I thought it would be better rooming next to him and helping him decorate his room" Another tall boy explained while appearing from behind Techno. His name to his friends was Eret but when he was with family they would call him Alistair.

"Oh, if you wanted help coming out i coul-"

" Clay I've been in the closet scared due to that man. You also haven't been out long yourself. Please just let me get help from others instead of going to you right away" George explained with a smile before hugging Clay tighter. George was going to miss everyone especially his boyfriend.

"Nick" Clay asked with his eyes closed. Both boys could sense Nick wanting to join their hug. The look of shock and worry on his face made the others burst into laughter.

"You can join us this time " George explained as the look of excitement in Nicks eyes made them laugh as well.He then wrapped his arms around his two best friends enjoying the moment with them.

"I'm going to miss you both... please take care of him " George asked as Nick nodded while a girl with long dark blue hair hugged him from the side. Her name was April and she was Clays sister. When she joined there friend group online she tried to copy her brother. That didn't work so she decided on the name Drista.

"Dont worry I'll make sure Nick always sits by Clay when ever they get a chance too. I'll even comfort your sister to make sure she's OK with the help of Toby and Tommy " April explained with a smile as George smiled back mouthing a thank you. Then the Air port intercom started playing.

"All those boarding flight 105 to Heathrow Airport. You can now begin boarding " the person on the intercom explained before the sounds of music returned. George then had a sad look in his eyes. It will be a while before he saw everyone again.

"OK everyone one la-Wheres Henry? Don't tell me I lost him already. What will Genny say " Georges mum explained in a rush of panic before looking around the group. George then felt someone tug on his sleeve.

"BOO" The person screamed as George acted scared to play along with the owner of the voice. His name was Henry. He was Clay and Aprils adopted brother. After their parents got back together they decided they wanted another child for when Clay goes to college. So they adopted Henry.

"That was so scary " George explained pretending to be shocked as the five year old started jumping up and down within excited look on his face.

"Huh Cway. I Scwared your boyfwiend " The child explained really happy by that fact. Clay chuckled as George knelt on the floor in front of Henry.

"Henry I have a big task for you "

"What is it"

"I don't want to lose this ring Clay got me... do you think you can look after it for me " George asked as Henry nodded before ripping the ring out of his hands with a look of excitement.

"Look Cway... I have an extwemly impwortant mission from Gogy " Henry explained as Clay gave Goerge a look of concern who chuckled before pulling out a locket from under his shirt.

" dont worry. When I get back you can actually put a ring on me " George explained sharing one final kiss with Clay before picking up his back pack. He then waved goodbye before following the others who were waiting for him.

"Gwoodbye G-Gogy " Henry cried waving as Clay picked him up. Clay was going to miss him.

-Flight 105 ( hour in the air)-

"London sure is huge" The girl next to George questioned looking at the map in her hands George got her. Her name was Lucy Akuwa. She is is one of Lisa's best friends and one of the friends George made in his first year of Acacia high. George nodded before joining in at looking at the map.

"As someone that grew up there, its mostly just construction sites for more buildings but the main part is in the centre where we will be at " George explained flashing a smile as another girl with blonde hair looked over his shoulder. Her name was Niki. She's one of Erets friends. George never really spoke to her but she was another student in the incident a few years back.

"Do you think we could go to the big circular thingy "

"Do you mean the London Eye " George asked trying his best to hide his laughter as Niki nodded while leaning over George tolook at the map.

"Oooo... do we know when our breaks our so we can plan for that "

"Theres Christmas break, spring break and the summer. There's also the two weeks for catching up for course work" Lucy explained while moving the map more onto Georges lap so Niki would stop leaning over George to see.

"Dont forget we also have the first two weeks to get ready and to learn about our courses and too see if we actually wanna stay and do it " Lisa cried turning around to look at them. She was in front of them with Freya and Eret next to her. Techno was sitting across the Isle due to the rows not being big enough. Techno said he was fine so George would occasionally shoot him a text everything he fell asleep.

"Oh thanks for doing Biology with me " George whispeared into Lucy's ear who nodded in response.

"Its fine. I didn't really fancy going to a French college with Vincent " Lucy explained with a smile before returning to the show she was watching on the screen in front of her.

"Wait hes gone to a French college"

"Hes from France " Niki explained with a laugh as George went bright red due to forgetting that. 

"Your very forgetful" Lucy laughed while George put in his headphones to listen to music and to text Techno.

-text conversation between Techno and George and ??? In groupchat-

\- Techno added Karl jacobs to group-

Techno: I found who were rooming with at college with the help of Blakeory inc tech.

Karl Jacobs: Hello, is this a Facebook bot

Karl Jacobs: there's normally more than two people with the bot. Maybe its breaking down.

Techno isn't a Facebook bot, hes just someone that hacks a bit:George

Karl Jacobs: Oh

Techno: I use high tech technology and I get called a bot :/

So you will use emoticons for Karl but not for your cousin :George

Techno: don't make this gay George

Karl Jacobs: are you two dating

Techno: did you not read that he put cousins 

Karl Jacobs: No, last time I checked here in England its 5am

Oh my god. If I had remembered the time zones I would have told Techno to wait till we land when its morning: George

Karl Jacobs: its alright, i was awake anyway I'm on face time with a friend thats also going to our college. Sadly we had to split up so hes rooming with three other guys.

Karl Jacobs: Anyway Techno said your gay? Poggers. Ill room with Techno and you can room with the other one if hes OK with that

Techno: Hes got a boyfriend anyway so he won't come onto you.

Karl Jacobs: did you two do the you know 

Lucy: you guys do realise your in the college besties planning groupchat

Lisa: wait George and Clay did the dirty

Can we all shut up about mine and Clays love life. How would you even know anyway: George

Techno: your not denying it 

What does that even mean: George

Karl Jacobs: Can we get innocent in the chat

Eret: Innocent 

Lucy: Innocent 

You lot are bullies. How am I dirty? I shower every day twice a day: George

\- end of text conversation-

" what do you mean dirty " George shouted as Lucy and everyone bursted into a fit of laughter. A flight attendant had to tell them to be quiet.

" just a reminder we will be arriving in London at 09:00. We hope you enjoyed flying with us today " The pilot explained through the intercom as George turned his music up to drown out his friends. George couldn't focus on sleeping like some of the others. 

" Clay" he muttered imagining how his boyfriend was doing without him being there. He was most likely getting ready to sleep after working out for the night. George didn't mind his boyfriend working out so much. He only hoped he wouldn't strain himself to get stronger. George knew deep down he was always going to be small.

"Your right, you will always be the same weakness boy I remeber you as " A voice that froze George to the core. The panic in his eyes began to show as he recognised the voice from anywhere.

"D-Dad"


	3. chapter 2 missing him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the plane George goes crazy and breaks down due to the voice he's hearing. When Techno calms him down he's passes out. They also meet Karl and George has a dream about Clay.

"Come on brother... its a one, two, punch not one, two, act like a baby" April shouted causing Clay to chuckle. They were in the gym with Nick and Clay was practising his punches on Nick. Clay was doing this so he would be stronger for George.

"Hey...where are my words of encouragement... I bruise easily " Nick shouted ducking a few of Clays punches as April chucked. Clay was thankful Nick agreed to help. He didn't want to be up against the others that normally are there.

"Nothing we could say would help you win against Clay, brother " A women explained standing next to April with a bottle of water. Her name was Claire pandas and she was Nicks brother. She was also dating George's older brother Ben. 

"I am offended that you would think that i would lose against him" Nick explained with a grin before ducking once more as Claire fiddled with a ring on her finger.

"So when is the big day " April asked pointing to the ring as Claire wondered for a moment before responding with a smile on her face.

"Some day in August when everyone is visiting during their break... Ben really wants George to be the best man " Claire explained April and Clay nodded while Nick acted shocked and hurt by that fact.

"Wow what can I be "

"The flower girl " All three responded as Nick stood there with his mouth hung open in shock.

"You do look good in a dress " April explained with a chuckle as Nick gave her a look to shut up. Clay and Claire looked interested to learn more.

"I should have the video somewhere... it was for Tiktok "

"This i have to see " Clay muttered looking over Aprils shoulder as she went through her tiktok page. Claire was looking over her other shoulder while Nick sulked in a corner.

"You promised you wouldn't show anyone " 

"That was before Claire mentioned she was getting married. Here i found it. I asked him to do it for the trend where boys dance in skirts " April explained with a smile as a Claire and Clay bursted into a laughing fit.

"I'm definitely having him be my flower girl " 

"Put him down for mine and Georges wedding too " Claire and Clay both joked as Nick had enough and started drinking from his water bottle.

"I hate you so much " Nick cried as Clay sat down next to him and hugged him.

"No you don't... why don't we stop practising and go and get dinner " April explained checking the time on her phone as Clay helped Nick up and gave him a smile.

"Lovely idea... why don't i see if the others wanna join us while they go and change. If they say yes I'll book a place " Claire explained texting away on her phone as Clay looked through his phone to see if Goerge or anyone had messaged him. He at least though George would have done but he accepted he might want to sleep.

"No late night kiss text from George... you need to stop worrying so much " Nick explained with a smile on his face before throwing Clays water bottle to him.

"I can't stop worrying Nick... i won't get to see him for tw-"

"Listen i will help you find the best time to call him... remember were rooming together and a lot of us are going through what your going through " Nick explained pulling Clay who hugged back with a smile on his face. Even though he smiled, he had a feeling he had the right to worry.

-plane-

"I'm just imaging his voice... there's no way he is on the plane or near me" George muttered while splashing his face with water. He was in the planes cubical trying to clear his mind. There was no denying he was stressed over University, being away from Clay and from his family and friends. But George was absolutely sure he wouldn't be worrying about his dad.

"Your not wrong you are imaging my voice but its with the help of the demons growing inside of you " The voice explained making George jump in shock. Georges thoughts grew worse and worse as he wondered where he was coming from.

"A-Are you dead... did someone fina-"

"You really don't listen... your mind created me due to either stress or for fun... my personal guess is for fun " the voice explained once more as George clenched the cubical sink tightly.

"So your not dead... can you like appear a-"

"Again, its your mind. Gods are you really this dumb" The voice questioned as George sighed knowing if the voice in his head was telling the truth, he would have to just ignore it.

"I'm sorry... my mind has never created people that I'm currently trying to forget before... its always been made up friends and animals " George explained drying his eyes. He hadn't noticed he had been crying till now.

"There you go again... thats probably one of the reasons the real me hates you... anyway can we go and meet your friends now"

"What...No... in what world is that a good idea" George shouted as the voice started chuckling. George then realised the mistake he made.

"They won't actually hear you... Will they"

"Correct... take care " The voice said as George closed his eyes trying to process everything. Was he going crazy due to stress?

"Sir are you ok... a lot of passengers and your friends are worried due to the shouting " A man shouted from behind the door. George recognised the voice as one of the flight attendants.

"I got this... George its Techno... do you mind opening the door " Techno asked in a calming tone. George then walked to the door and opened it slowly. Techno walked in with a look of worry as George.

"Do you mind explaining what is going on with you " Techno asked with a stern look as George closed the cubical door. George sighed before hugging him tightly.

"I'm just stressed... I think everything is starting to catch up to me "

" I don't blame you... would you like to talk about it " Techno asked as George shook his head before pulling away.

"No "

"Oh... wanna sit next to me for the remainder of the flight then " 

"No " 

"Are you sure your fine " 

"Yep, I will be fine... its just worried nerves " George explained flashing a smile as Techno nodded at him not really believing him but he trusted George.

"Well then I will walk you back to your seat then " Techno explained as George nodded flashing another smile.

"Looks like you got a lover boy " The voice from earlier shouted which caused a headache to form in Georges head. 

"Hes... my...cousin " George explained with his eyes closed. Techno looked back with a look of worry. 

"Oh my mistake. You seem tired... are you ill " The voice asked with a hint of concern as George chuckled while starting to wobble.

"George " Techno shouted as George fell into a deep sleep as Techno caught him.

"You silly boy "

-London Airport three hours later-

"Awhhhh... what time is it here " Lisa asked turning around to everyone with a yawn. Freya looked on her phone while the others sat on a bench. Techno was careful due to carrying a sleeping George.

"Its around eight am. Karl said he will be here soon aswell by the way " Freya explained as Lisa nodded dragging her suitcase with her to the bench the others were sitting on. She had a look of concern as she looked at George.

"Do you think when Karl gets here... we can get some breakfast... aeroplane food isn't the best "

" you know you didn't have to eat what ever was left of mine and all of Georges " Niki explained with a laugh as Lucy nodded rubbing her belly due to how full she was.

"I know but it would seem rude if the fight attendants saw George not touching his food "

" but its also rude if George never got to eat anything " Eret explained as Techno nodded trying not to move George too much. He was worried about George.

"Can we not argue ladies and gentlemen... I wouldn't want to show the people of this bright land how rude and loud, us Americans must be " 

"Lisa... you wanna get away from here don't you "

"Oh thank god you lot caught on... it smells like a drunk man either released his contents from his stomach o-"

"OK Lisa thats enough... thankfully Karl is here lets go before he gets in trouble for parking there " Freya explained interrupting her girlfriend as a Honda odyssey pulled up near to them. Karl then rolled down the window.

"Next time if you want me to pick you lot up don't ask at five in the morning "

"Sorry... we should have really asked earlier " Freya explained getting into the car as Eret and Lucy put the suit cases in the back. Techno with the help of Niki put George in the front seat and strapped him in. They were trying their best to not wake him up.

"Its fine... so anyone wanna explain how the one from actual England is still asleep "

" not at the moment Karl... ill explain when he wakes up " Techno explained as Lucy and Eret climbed into the back with Niki shortly behind them.

"Will you be explaining to us as well or just to Karl "Lisa asked while climbing into the middle with Freya and Tecno behind them.

"Lisa please I know your worried and Techno make sure you do ask George if its OK and its his issue and we don't really need to know "

"So what Freya your not worried about George"

"I am but its his issues... we shouldn't really be discussing about his private life behind his back... remember what happened last time you did that "

"I remember... I'm still finding paint on some of my shoes after two years " Lucy explained chiming in with a smile as Freya nodded.

"I said I was sorry... I didn't think my brother would put a paint bucket o-actually... why did I think he wouldn't do it " Lisa questioned as Freya laid her head on Lisa's shoulder.

"Your a special kind of stupid"

"Does anyone have any issues if we stop somewhere for breakfast" Karl asked while starting his car.

"Can we get breakfast on the way... that is if everyone is fine with that " Niki asked as everyone nodded.

"Theres a McDonald's drive way we can go too, its also on the way anyway " 

"We can just wake George up when we get there " Eret explained as the others nodded.

\- Georges dream-

"Clay... slow down... I'm not as fast as you " George cried with laughter. He was chasing his boyfriend up a hill.

"Come on... I want you to meet him" Clay explained with a smile as George slowed down. 

"Clay... who are you on about" George explained with a look of confusion as they made it to the top of the hill.

"My boyfriend "

"....excuse me... I must be imagi-"

"Matt... look this is George " Clay explained as the look in Georges eyes went wide in fear and confusion. 

"Hi... you must be the friend that plays his video games with " The boy explained sticking his hand out for George to shake. George recognised the boy but he couldn't tell where. Matt had shaggy brown hair and was tall like Clay.

" you can't be.... hes m-"

"George you don't need to act shy... you seen him around school " Clay explained with a smile before kissing matt on the cheek. George went silent.

"I hope we can be friends "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go on a week break. Got to catch up on college work. So I will be back updating this story on the 25th February. For the pokemon one it will be the 22nd. If i finish my assignments early then I will come back earlier. I'm also changing the schedule. So from the 1st of March. It will go pokemon then dreamnotfound. It will go like that till I finish either one. Thats it from me.


	4. Chapter 3 nightmare and confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awoken by the nightmare, George suffering by the stress calms down when his friends cheer him up. That changes when the mysterious Matt appears to be real.
> 
> Clay in his dorm with his three friends notices the change in Goerges behaviour.

"..... no.... stop...CLAY" George shrieked shooting straight up after muttering from his nightmare. Lucy and Techno gave him a look of worry before wandering over. Lucy had a glass of water in her hand with a little box. George then had the worst head ache in the world.

"Woah... you had most of us worried " Lucy explained placing it on a table before moving Goerges legs away so she could sit down while Techno sat on the arm of the sofa.

"I.... weren't we on the plane... how did we"

"You fell asleep with a high temperature... by the sounds of this you also had a nightmare " Lucy explained moving Georges legs back onto her lap as she reached into her pocket.

"That didn't really answer my question... did someone carry me here " 

"Your couzo did... now hold still. Karl said I have permission to use his nail polish and your my test subject " Lucy explained grabbing his foot before taking a shoe and sock for really easily. George just sighed knowing there was no way out of it before feeling someone fiddle with his hair. 

"Are you that bored " George asked looking up at the man that was fiddling with Georges hair. Techno gave a slight nod before continuing.

"Oh... where are the others "

"Went shopping for food with Karls friend and roomates.... I hope you don't mind but we invited them over when we order our takeaway " Lucy explained focusing on Georges feet as George nodded. Techno stopped moving his hand through Georges hair before going on his phone.

" so tell me Georgie poo, was dream ra-"

"We weren't dating... he was with some person called Matt " George explained with a sad look in his eyes as Techno showed him his phone.

"Your probably hungry and as its almost lunch time, I thought about Pizza for us. You would obviously get more as we had breakfast " Techno explained as George nodded. He didn't really care that they had breakfast without him. He was asleep after all.

"Karls friend came round with his roomates and ate yours. We then didn't find out till like ten minutes after " Lucy explained taking Georges other shoe and sock off to do the other foot.

"Did everyone else actually go with them o-"

"IF THIS WIRE GOES HERE AND THE BLUE ONES GOES THERE...where does this one go " Lisa shouted through the wall causing the others to laugh.

"Freya and Lisa are here but there trying to plug something in.... I think it was a TV " Lucy explained as Techno nodded while staring at his phone.

"If your ordering pizza... can you also get chips "

"Sure George"

"And garlic bread " Lucy asked chiming in as Techno nodded tapping away at his phone.

"Is Techno ordering lunch " Freya asked walking into the living room. Lisa was shortly behind her holding a white booklet.

"Yes he is... is she gonna want any. She seems too interested in that book" George asked as Freya nodded. Lisa then took a seat on the floor in front of George. 

"Shes trying to figure out how to change the language... its currently in Spanish "

"Have you... I don't know. Maybe tried using the remote " Technoblade wondered as Lisa gave him the biggest death stare. 

"That's why its in Spanish.... she bashed the remote against the wall and its flicked through a few settings" Freya explained with a smirk while trying not to laugh.

"How long was i asleep fo-"

"Most of the flight and all the way here...but its fine " Lucy explained putting the nail polish away and moving Georges feet off her legs.

"I'm done... gonna leave them for thirty minutes to make sure and by that time the food should arrive... I would assume"

"It will be here for twelve" Techno explained turning on the TV. George went on his phone to message someone and Lucy went out the room to go somewhere with phone in hand.

TEXT COVOSATION ( Dream= Clay and Gogy= George)

Hey are you up :) :Gogy

Dream: No I'm just finishing moving my stuff out of boxes with Nicks help

Oh well guess I will leave you to it :( :Gogy

Dream: Good your ugly

Where is my boyfriend Nick :/ :Gogy

Dream:I'm joking, it actually me 

Soz I don't speak ugly :Gogy

Dream: How was your sleep 

You know i slept :Gogy

Dream: No some guy called Karl added me on Snapchat  
sent me videos of you sleeping for jokes

It was a nightmare :Gogy

Dream: Oh muffin I hope your ok  
Muffin  
Muffin  
Remind me to tell Bad to stop changing swear words to muffin

Will do cutie : Gogy

Dream: wanna talk about your nightmare or no

No I'm sure its nothing: Gogy

Dream: I'm here if you need anything 

Ok, is my dad actually in prison: Gogy

Dream: was he in your nightmare

No: Gogy

Dream: George Henry Davidson

Shut up Clayton: Gogy

Sappynaptap: can you not flirt in our group chat some  
of us are trying to face time our girlfriend

-Sappynaptap added April Parkson-

-Sappynaptap changed April parkson's nickname to Drista-

Drista: GO TO GOD DAMN BED ALL THREE

TEXT CONVOSATION ENDED

"I hope Lucy doesn't struggle carrying the boxes too badly "

"Lisa...she chucked a vase at two men... if she can't carry takeaway boxes th-" Freya started saying before there was a knock at the door. Goerge was a bit confused before looking at the time on his phone and saw thirty minutes and past.

"You were too busy talking to your boyfriend " Techno explained pausing the film that was on before going to open the door. The film the others were currently watching was a marvel film. George had no idea which one it was due to not really liking them but he didn't mind it being on.

"Sorry that I couldn't help... who is this " Techno asked as I focused back on my phone. George was worried Clay never said goodnight to him.

"His name is Matt. He moved in across the hall with his girlfriend and two friends " Lucy explained placing boxes on the table as Georges eyes went wide. It was the same Matt from his nightmare.

"Nice to meet you all" he explained flashing aside and waving as everyone waved back all except Goerge.

"Are you not gonna say Hi and be rude " Matt explained but that wasn't what scared him more. What scared him more was the voice in his head said the same thing. 

"George... are you ok " Lisa asked as George nodded before forcing a smile.

"Just had a moment... sorry about that. H-Hello " 

"Thats better... why don't you stay so you don't walk in on your two friends" Lucy asked with a look of excitement as Matt nodded sitting next to George. The boy more terrified now then ever.

-Clays pov (few hours later)-

"We need to finish moving our things out of the boxes and we need to go shopping " I explained scribbling down on piece of paper for Nick. We had arrived to our rooms late at night with Zak and Darryl as well. They were also rooming with us.

"Skeppy is still asleep so... ill just borrow his car to go shopping so Nick can finish moving in " Darryl explained flashing his usual smile as I nodded mouthing a thank you because Nick was still asleep.

"How are you not even tired... I'm still trying not to yawn " I explained trying not to yawn which caused Darryl to laugh a little due to the faces I was making.

"Easy... I learnt to sleep when I can cause you never know when someone is gonna wanna play Bedwars with you "

""Plus I couldn't sleep cause Skeppy's phone was going off " Darryl explained putting a plate in front of me.

"Thanks " I responded going back to the list I was writing while eating the breakfast Darryl had gotten from McDonald's.

"Good morning Clay and Darryl... what is for breakfast " Nick explained walking in a pair of black shorts and no shirt. 

"Cold McDonald's breakfast... is Zak up yet? I need to borrow his car to go shopping " Darryl asked as Nick shrugged eating his cold breakfast. Me and Darryl looked at each other then back to Nick wondering if we should tell him we could warm it up.

"Zak was on the phone to someone... why don't you just take the car and if he asks then we will just say your borrowing it for food " 

"Well i don't wanna interrupt his phone call... fine. Clay I'm trusting you to tell Zak " Darryl asked as I nodded. Nick took offense to that as he continued eating.

"Hey... I have you know that was a surprise party " Nick shouted with a mouth full of food. I chuckled at Nick while Darryl grabbed the keys.

"It wasn't even my party Nick"

"But it was your boyfriends" 

"But you only had to not tel-"

"Can you two shut up, I have a headache " Zak shouted standing in the door way with his hand on his head looking unwell. Darryl and Nick went silent and I wandered over to Zak to feel his head.

"I don't feel a temperat-" I started saying before noticing the look in his eyes. I understood what he wanted me to say next.

"When you go shopping can you get some... cranberry... soup" I explained trying to think of something a shop wouldn't have. Darryl nodded with a smile before walking over to Zak.

"Take care geppy, when I'm back we will watch what ever you want " Darryl explained kissing him on the forehead before waving goodbye.

"Wow, wish April was like that when I'm ill" Nick said as I helped Zak onto the couch as we waited for Darryl to leave. Darryl had left not long after.

"I swear if you did something bad. I wi-"

"Its nothing bad... I just need help with planning something for Darryl " Zak explained as I sighed being thankful that it wasn't too bad.

"Oh ain't it his mu-"

"Yes and... I just want to do something without him knowing " Zak explained cutting Nick off who came over to join the conversation.

"Awww thats cute.... so you fake a illness to show how much y-"

"Hes just nosy... so can you two please keep it a secret and help me " Zak pleaded as Nick nodded while I thought for a moment. 

"A lovely date to the beach... or a Minecraft date.... or we all go and get ice cream and takeaway a-"

"Can you not think about food for five minutes... though the first two were good ideas. Why don't you do a double date with my sister and Nick"

"Excuse me... don't me and April get a say in this"

"I kinda already asked April... and she said yes to it " Zak explained as Nick sighed while I went over to the counter to get Zak breakfast for him.

"So I wasn't going to find out till the day " Nick asked as Zak nodded taking the food from me.

"You two work out the details... I'm gonna see if Goerge is awake " I explained leaving them to talking out while I pulled my phone out to call George.

"Hey" He responded through the phone but his voice sounded dry and rough. He also had a sniffle. Had he been crying?

" I was just calling to see if you were in class or not... are you ok "I asked with a hint of concern as I heard him move around. Was he still in bed?

"I'm hiding from someone... can nightmares become real " George asked avoiding my question as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Depends... sometimes your mind can make something seem real when its n-"

"Answer the stupid question please Clay " George snapped back as I sat there in shock.

"Chill, It might seem like it is becoming real but its actually not " I explained a little annoyed by how he was acting. Who did he think he was snapping back at me for responding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its me. If you read my pokemon story then you would know I said I would try and upload both stories 1 time a week. That has now changed. I'm putting the pokemon one on hold till I get to a suitable point in my life. In England I'm going back to college from the 8th of March. Doing two books at a time with college assignments stresses me out. This then means I can put more detail and not rush. Also if someone from here is like "you can't be here your writing bad. Go back to wattpad" I've been on ao3 longer than wattpad.


	5. Chapter 4 Matt and heart breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once everyone arrives the party is in full swing, George meets Matts girlfriend and other friends. But the party really turns when George snaps at the girl and breaks down. 
> 
> One thing leads to another and now George regrets everything. While Clays mum rings her son and plans a weekend fro the boys.

Trigger warning: mention of sexual assault and drinking

"Hey... do you have any water" A girl with vivid purple hair asked as she strolled into the kitchen to George. Even though he was lost in thought,the sight of her snapped him out of it. He had never seen anyone with purple hair before.

"Uhhhhh.... there's some glasses in the cupboard and there's a tap " George explained getting a closer look at the girl as she nodded.

"Woah another British.... thought I would have been the only one here " The girl explained causing George to chuckle. He was glad someone was actually talking to him. Everyone had came over once Karl and co got back from the shops. Somehow Karls friend was rooming with Georges old friends.

"Theres another one... he likes to be called Eret " He explained flashing a smile as he went back to staring at Matt. He was trying to figure out where he knew him from.

"Why don't you come and socialise with the others... or are we too scary " The girl asked with a glass in hand as she went over to the tap. George shook his head while taking a sip of his drink. 

"Trying to figure out where I know someone from... like I meet him in my dreams first then he appears at the door after waking up "

"Life works weirdly... the name is Emily. The boy currently arm resting that other girl is my boyfriend" Emily explained as Goerge nodded before releasing what she said properly. The boy who she was on about was Matt.

"Yo-your Matts gir-girlfriend " George stuttered as the girl nodded with a smile looking up at him.

"Righteo, anyway... I'm thankful he can make some friends at least anyway. His best friend got charged with terrorism and attempted murder "Emily said calmly taking a sip of water before looking around.

"That so suspicious, Lisa's brother also got charged with the same things "

"Small world huh"

" yeah small world"

"Wait " They both shouted before turning around to each other. A look of concern in both of their eyes. 

"Was his name Robbie " George asked praying it wasn't. But the look in her eyes told him it was. That was where he recognised Matt from. He was from Acacia High with Robbie.

"This is so exciting"

"Are you dumb " I shouted as her eyes shone like diamonds as well as carrying the biggest grin on her face.

"Thats for debate... but you need to tell me everything about this George boy. I heard his dad was cha...."

"Great... I hope she doesn't figure out it was me " George thought as his mind filled with dark thoughts. But one kept on reappearing multiple times, would Matt recognise him.

"George can you pass me a knife or your finger " Freya asked carrying a whole cardboard box filled with metal cans. George looked at her with a face that said shut up but was also confused as there was another case already opened.

" yo-your George "Emily stuttered before squealing with excitement causing a few people and Matt to look at her in confusion.

"The case with your father and Blakeory Inc was the reason I decided to try a law course "

"OK... can you chill. I don't want Matt knowing as I am still wondering why he was in my nightmares ok " George snapped not realising everyone was watching them as he turned more and more angry.

"Woah... maybe he doesn't need me to ruin his life " The voice from the plane muttered causing George to cover his ears and crouch to the floor. The blood form his body rushing to his ears.

"OK, why don't you two grab your drinks and go back to everyone else. Ill take care of George " Techno explained with a smile as Freya and Emily nodded grabbing their drinks before walking off.

"Has anything like this happened "

"Not that I know of " They muttered as they headed back to the others that were back chatting and dancing to music. Techno then knelt down to comfort George. He had started crying before Techno got to his height.

"George... I need you to do deep breaths. Copy me. Breath in and then out. Repeat it until you feel calmer "Techno asked showing concern and fear for George. It hasn't been a day and the incident from the plane and now this confirms his fears.

"I'm tr-trying... can we go somewhere else. I don't want th-"

"Of course... come on " Techno asked sticking his hand out for George to take.George see it to help him up as they made there way to Techno's room.

"Hey.... wait up " Two voices shouted chasing after them. George and Techno turned around to see the owners of the voices were Niki and Lisa. Both girls carried a look of concern.

"Go inside, ill explain to them everything... that is if you want me t-"

"Thanks Techno " George explained flashing a smile before heading inside. Once George was in the room with the door closed Techno turned to the girls. The look of concern growing worse.

" why did he scream at her for... is something bothering him "

"Techno, we care about Ge-"

"I have no clue why he screamed but that girl must have said something to him...I'm going to stay with him. When the food arrives can you bring ours to here. You can just walk in " Techno explained flashing a smile as both girls calmed down before nodding. 

"We will... we will probably come and eat with you " Lisa explained dragging Niki with her awhile Techno wandered inside to see George on the floor with his phone on. He was on call with Clay.

"I do agree she shouldn't have said what she said... but you have no reason to snap at her " Clay explained, his voice sounding frustrated. George just sat there with his phone on his lap hiding his face from the camera.

"I know... I'm a bad person. How are you anyway... and Nick "

"Don't change the subject... but were fine. Currently cooking everyone something to eat before putting on a film " Clay explained showing all kinds of ingredients and cooking tools. George smiled k owing what he was already going to make as Techno flopped to the floor next to him.

"Is bad being distracted by Skeppy "

"You could tell " Clay explained as a pan or bowl dropped to the floor making a lot of noise, which was followed by Skeppy laughing and Bad having a go at him.

"You muffin thats not funny "

"your going to be begging within a week that you should have came with me" George explained with a chuckle as Clay shook his head with a sigh.

" I might do bu-Nick put the phone down " Clay shouted as Clays face was then replaced by Nicks who had a grin on his face.

"Yo, wagwan talking in that British language i am my Gee "

"I swear to god Nick, you used to live here. You know no one talks like that " George explained trying to hold in his laughter as Nick smiled brightly.

"Georgie, Clay was getting flirted on when we moved in "

"They were a girl George " Clay shouted causing George and Techno to chuckle.

"Nick give the phone back to Clay " George asked as Nick nodded giving the phone back to the boy that looked slightly annoyed.

"I might leave you so I can roll out the dough as Bad has to answer the door to the others when they knock an-"

"Its fine... focus on your pizza making. I will only get in the way " George explained whizpearing the last bit as Techno gave him a look of worry while Clay was oblivious and ended the call.

"Good bye then"

"Right, let's talk about what happened earlier" Techno explained moving to face the front of George.

"Matt was Robbie's best friend and Emily found out due to Freya who I was " George explained looking sad as Techno nodded listening closely.

"Right... but does that give you a right to snap at h-"

"No I know...I shouldn't have done that" George cried while getting emotional. Techno saw tears start to form before sighing in annoyance.

"But "

" but I wasn't in the right head space... after the nightmare and the voices... I've only been in England almost a day now and I already wanna go home " George explained slowly sliding across the floor. George then released what he said.

"Please don't tell Clay I said that "

"I won't... not my secret to spill anyway... but if you need someone to talk about your feelings then I'm across the hall from you" Techno explained flashing a smile as Goerge nodded whipping away the tears that had broken free. There happy moment was then interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in " Techno asked as the person behind the door opened it and strolled in. It was Matt. Emily was behind him.

"Freya needs you to go to the shop and get some more cans of pop" Matt asked as Techno sighed before shaking his head.

"Gonna put a limit now, make sure you tell Ant, Velvet and Quackity that "Techno explained standing up and leaving a confused George with Matt and Emily.

" Ant and Velvet are the two people being all cuddly on your sofa and Quakcity is the guy with the blue beanie " She explained flashing a smile as Matt walked closer to George. 

" leave Ems, I need to talk to George here " Matt explained in a cold tone as Emily looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me... you do-"

"I said go " Matt shouted as Emily looked at George and then Matt before leaving and shutting the door. George was scared.

"What do you want Matt... why couldn't Emil-"

"God's you talk too much" Matt explained flopping onto the floor next to George. The closer Matt got, the more scared and terrified George felt.

" I have no clue why your so jumpy... its like your asking for it " Matt added as George turned to him with look of pure fear. George was worried for his safety.

"Your asking for a hug " Matt cried pulling George into a hug, this calming him down a bit. George sighed in relief before accepting the hug.

"I think you can let go " George asked before feeling Matts hands travel down his back.

"I said let go... Matt " George shrieked trying to pry him off as quickly as he could. 

" I've seen the way you stare at me... I know you need someone to fill in the gap your boyfriend lett " Matt explained with a grin holding Georges arms to his side as he got in a more comfortable position. At this point George had started crying.

"How did y-"

"Did you forget that I went to the same high school as you...now shut up and let me " Matt explained planting his lips on Georges. He had norther choice. His screams for help were drowned out by the loud music and he was far too weak to resist. He hated his life.

\- Acacia college Dorm rooms-

"Quack"

"Quack"

"Quack yourself off a bridge... Clay tell them every time they see a duck in the movie that they can't go quack" Nick moaned in annoyance as Clay chuckled a bit. Clay knew it was only Skeply going quack as he could see him on his phone and Bad wasn't actually in the room.

"Language " Bad shouted from the kitchen which confused Nick a lot. Clay and Skeppy bursted into a fit of laughter.

"I swear to god if its that stupid app from earli-" Nick shrieked as I plugged headphones in and walked away from them. Clay didn't want them being nosy.

"Hi Mum " Clay shouted as he stepped onto the balcony while shutting the sliding door behind him.

"Hey my little man, just wanted to let you know that if you and the boys are free this weekend that your father said were having a barbecue " Clays mum explained as Clay smiled. Even though she couldn't see it, he had a feeling she knew he was.

"I'll have to see with Darryl as he is actually wanting to spend a weekend with Lucy"

"Lucy... isn't he gay... what happened to him and Zak... is it a bad ide-"

"Mum chill... Lucy is his dog. Gods I wish you would remember these things " Clay explained taking a seat on a chair as he heard his mum sigh.

"Oh... April was wondering if yo-"

"If you would let me borrow your pc to play Minecraft with some friends " April explained chiming in. Clay gave a sigh.

"Sure but any damages comes from your money " 

"Righteo captieno " 

"So again is the weekend good with you " His mum asked once more as Clay sighed knowing she wouldn't stop.

"Yes just please focus on the road " Clay asked as his mum chuckled


	6. Chapter 5 who to trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First lesson of induction week as George finds out Matt is in his class with Lucy and Freya. A week after the party George pretends nothing happened. That is till Matt drags himalayas to talk. Clay however is upset by the lack of communication happening between him and George. Clay spends his lunch break in Nicks classroom where he meets Mr Clark, the cheerful music teacher. While George meets Abigail spruce, biology professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of sexual assault and mention of self harm with some strong language
> 
> Also sk8 anyone.

"Quiet down Class " a female teacher shouted from the front of the room before going back to writing her name. George, Lucy, Matt and Freya were in there first week of college or as its better known as induction.

"My name is Abigail Spruce and I will be your biological professor " The teacher explained with excitement. George was at a loss by how excited he was but he was also trying his best to make sure his hood didn't fall down. It had been a week since he last talked to Matt and since he last did that to him.

"Are you not hot" Freya whispered as George quickly shook his head. He was actually boiling but he didn't mind.

"Im sure he's fine guys " Matt explained flashing them all a smile. Lucy and Freya nodded while George just stared at the teacher.

" your one to talk Mr I won't cover up the hickeys my girlfriend gives to me" Lucy mocked cuasing Freya and Matt to chuckle.

"Hey, maybe i should give some of my confidence to George "

"Maybe you sho-" Freya started saying before George drowned them out to the best of his ability.

" why does he have to be in my class... why couldn't he have done sports like the jock he is " George thought slowly feeling worse as he rubbed his neck.

"Why don't you do something... your the one who's watched all seasons of how to get away with murder " The voice that sounded like his dad responded making George jump a bit.

"Though the agreed no talking during the lesson "

"Well shouldn't have had been thinking about Matt over there th-"

"Thank you Mr Voice... can't believe I'm arguing with myself " George thought cutting the voice off so he could pay attention to the lesson.

"So George how is Clay " Lucy asked as he froze by the mention of his boyfriends name. George hadn't spoken to Clay since the incident at the party. 

"He is fine... he has been busy with work and college " George explained hoping his lie was believable. Thankfully by the look of their face he could tell it was.

"Thats sad... ill call him later and tell him to spend a hour of his day to talk to you " Lucy explained flashing a smile as George sighed knowing that was what she was going to do.

"Woah Georgie. Maybe you should tell them th-"

"Shut it... I didn't ask for your input "

"George... you ok " Matt asked showing a look of concern. This caused George to chuckle a bit inside.

"Yes Matt... why wouldn't I be. Is there something you wanna say " George asked with a smirk as the look in Matts eyes changed to pure anger.

"Miss my friends nose is bleeding... let me go and take him to the bathroom " Matt shouted as the teacher nodded.

"Be quick "

"My nose is-"

"Want me to make it bleed for real... if not cover your nose with your hand and follow me " Matt explained in a whispear. This scared George as he got up and did what he wanted. Matt then grabbed his arm before dragging him away and out the class. Lucy and Freya gave both boys a confused look before going back to the work. 

"So you wanna be cocky little brat huh " Matt asked as soon as they left the room. George gulped knowing he had messed up.

" then you shouldn't have fo-"

"Shut it till we get to the toilets" Matt snapped back as George went silent. It didn't take too long till they got there. 

"Now let's continue where we left off... why the hell would you do that for "Matt explained shoving Goerge against a wall with his arm against his throat.

"Cause your a cunt thats why " George shouted before feeling his cheek go a blaze before a sharp pain spread across it. George touched his cheek to confirm what Matt did.

"Y-you slapped me "

"And ill do it again... unless you do everything I say " Matt explained while George rubbed his cheek. He was still in shock.

"Why would I... you don't own me " George explained which made Matt chuckle as he reached into his pocket. He pulled up his phone before starting to tap away. A few seconds later Matt showed him a picture of something horrible.

"Thats...thats m-"

"Yep it is... I did pretty good work on it. Maybe I should put some more on " Matt explained slipping Goerges hood down to see his work but stopped due to Georges hands.

" what is it you want me to do " 

" in two weeks break up with your boyfriend " Matt said calmly as George's eyes went wide. 

" what... why"

"You said he barely talks to you anymore... so break up with him... so I can make you all mine " He explained with a grin as George gulped.

" what about Emily... why go out wi-"

"I'm not gay George... she's to keep our relationship a secret... wouldn't it be strange if a straight guy went out with a gay guy " Matt explained with a grin before letting go of Goerge and started walking away.

"See you back in lesson cutie " Matt said leaving George all alone. The weight of everything finally made George drop to the floor. 

"What have I done " George muttered feeling the tears begin to build up.

"Honey... you know exactly what you've done. That was all you " The voice explained as George sighed knowing the voice was right.

"I would hate to sound like a friend but... you should tell someone before it gets worse " 

"Whats the point... if I tell someone it would just get worse" George explained slipping his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Thats a risk your gonna have to take " The voice explained as George nodded before gently touching something in his pocket.

"Huh" He muttered pulling the object out of his pocket. It was a pencil sharper. But it was covered in stickers that Clay helped him decorate. When George saw it he saw something else. He then closed his eyes then dropped it on the floor...before stomping on it.

-Acacia college music room -

"OK music lovers thats a wrap...Nick you wanted to practise your song for me " A teacher with light grey hair asked as Nick nodded with pure excitement.

"Oh yes... but my friend is dropping me my lunch... can h-"

"Of course he can... he can even try out a few instruments as well... oh I forgot I need to print out some sheets for my year two class. Can you record yourself and drop it on my desk first thing tomorrow " The teacher asked as Nick nodded strumming a few strings on a guitar. The teacher smiled before leaving Nick alone as he waited for Clay.

"I might as well start recording " Nick muttered setting his phone up to record himself. After getting it into position he hit record and ran back to the chair.

"Nick pandas... wanna be singer and guitarist "Nick explained before gently strumming his guitar before singing.

The kicked stones rolling along the road  
You can be really stubborn, we're so alike  
Hard to be honest with ourselves, I will remember   
Record, sneakers, imitating  
Old things, new things, made no difference to me   
I like what I always like  
oh oh oh oh 

Unexpected, wall ride   
You made me laugh, all right  
All night, waiting for the morning   
You're just like another me, or that's what I think of you   
For the rest of my life 

Let's go it together, together with you  
On to the other side of the sea of tears  
We can go forward, we can make it happen   
We give each other strength   
Let's go it together, together with you  
With our determination   
Let's keep feelings  
Let's keeping your heart   
Just as we are now  
Happiness with you 

The inside of an empty cigarette case  
I'd bitten off more than I could chew, and now I  
I can be true to myself, I will remember   
Shoelaces secured   
In colors of my own choosing  
Infinite possibilities  
I like what I always like   
oh oh oh oh

" I didn't know you could sing " Clay shouted making Nick jump up out his chair. Clay had a bag which had their lunch in it. 

"Next time Knock " Nick cried before pausing his recording as Clay sat the bag down next to his chair.

"I didn't want to interrupt you... thanks for agreeing to this " Clay explained with a slight smile on his face.

"Anything for my best friend... I'm sorry Goerge has been ignoring your calls " Nick explained giving Clay a look of concern as Clay smiled at him.

"Its not your fault... dont apologise for what he does " Clay responded witha smile as he pulled out two tubs filled with pasta.

"Oooo left over pasta... DOD you not bring forks " Nick asked looking through the bag as Clay's expression changed.

"God sake " He cried throwing his hands into his face.

"Its fine, sir has some spare forks in his draw that students can borrow " Nick explained standing up to walk to the desk not realising someone else had walked in.

"I just wish he would respond to my texts... why isnt he talking to me " Clay asked as Nick opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, if I can butt in here, I would say your just being paranoid " Nicks teacher explained which caused Clay to leap out of a chair, almost dropping his pasta. Nick chuckled at the sight.

"I am really sorry sir... I didn't know if I was allowed to come in and Nicks my best friend a-"

"Its ok... you must be Clay. Nick here has wrote about you in a few of his songs " The teacher explained with a smile. This calmed Clay down a bit.

"Wait Nick wrote about me in a song "

"Yep... the first task I gave to all my new students was to write a song about your friend group. Nicks one had happiness and friendship but also a darker tone as well " The teacher explained putting a stack of paper on his desk as Clay looked at Nick who had a smile.

"Mr Clark was in a Japanese band before falling in love with a British gril "

"So I understand how hard long distance relationships are... my Abbie is a biology professor at Spruce college " Mr Clark explained as Clay nodded witha slight smile. Nick however was digging into his lunch.

"Are you married " Clay asked pointing to the ring on his finger. Mr Clark nodded with a smile.

"Ten whole years after our first meeting... if you two don't mind I need to finish my lunch. Stay for the whole of your lunch. My room is always open for those who wanna try instruments or just to talk " Mr Clark explained with a smile before going to his desk.

" hes pretty cool "

"Pretty cool ? He is amazing " Nick explained closing the tub on his lap and shoving it in the bag next to Clay.

"Again thanks for doing this... is your phone vibrating " Clay asked noticing a vibration noise and saw that Nicks pocket was slowly moving. Nick nodded before pulling his phone. His eyes went wide in shock before quickly tapping away at it.

"I need to go and call someone... mess around with my guitar ok or help sir set up for his next class " Nick explained getting out of his chair and hurrying out the room leaving Clay and Mr Clark confused.

"you have some nerves snapchatting me and trying to call me when you can't even-"

"Just listen... I messed up " The voice explained sounding like they were in tears as Nick sighed. Nick then gave a look of concern before nodding.

" what did you mess up"

"Everything "

"What doss that mean... George yo-"

"I did it Nick " George explained as Nick looked even more confused.

"Did what George... your not making an sense "

"Hours ago... please don't tell Clay... tell him to call me after his last lesson "

"Fine... just stay well ok " Nick asked as the quiet boy gave a small ok before hanging up. Nick sighed before walking back inside with 8ne thought on his mind. What did George do?


	7. Chapter 6 they find a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay is angry. But he calms down when he sees George on his lap top screen. As they talk it out with loud language, Nick joins them. He then tasks Clay an impossible task before talking to Goerge without Clay near.
> 
> After the call, Karl talks to George about a game night. After Karl leaves Matt texts Goerge for a movie day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: we are starting off well with strong language but I will still censor it out and mention of sexual assault and abuse

"Is there anything you wanna say " Clay asked standing in the dorms kitchen at three in the morning. He was currently on a Skype call with George. What was annoying Clay more was that Goerge wouldn't turn his camera on.

"No " George replied. He was currently under his blankets not wanting Clay too see the state he was in. 

"Let me start then... why the f*ck have you not been answering my messages " Clay shouted making Goerge flinch. Clay didn't care if his roomates woke up or if he woke up the whole of Portal creek city for that matter. He just wanted answers.

" my phone br-"

"Bullsh*t George... you literally called Nick earlier to tell me to Skype you...just make it easy for me and give me the truth " Clay asked with a sigh before feeling that he was asking too much

"I have been trying to get a job... and with my classes starting up. Its been a mess " George explained lying through his teeth as the clueless Clay nodded accepting the answer as a smile grew on his face.

"Thank you...but ignoring me won't make your life easier " Clay explained as George gave a soft sigh as Clay turned his laptop so he could get a drink and still talk to George.

"I know... again I am sorry " 

" stop saying sorry and tell me how you are... with your camera on " Clay asked as George sighed once more there was no way he would have been able to avoid this. He turned his camera on once he saw his eyes were fine but hid the right side of his neck with his pillow.

"I'm fine... I like my tutor a lot. She said I'm very good with my essays and that if I keep it up I will pass with flying colours "

"Your tutor is already saying that huh, she must not have very high hopes " Clay joked unaware how that one joke changed Georges mood.

" so how is your computer and coding course "

"Meh, Mr Dixon is pleased with the effort I put in... did you know Nick could sing " Clay asked as he remembered early. George shook his head while Clay took a sip of juice form his glass.

"I knew he was into music... but singing. Was it good though " George asked with excitement as Clay nodded.

"It actually was... he should sing at our wedding " Clay explained as Georges mood dropped once more. He didn't like lying to Clay but how could he tell him there was to be no wedding.

"Yeah he should " George responded as the lights to the kitchen turned on and Clay saw a sleepy Nick standing in the doorway.

"I know we said you could talk to George in the kitchen but... we have orange juice?" Nick asked as Clay chuckled pouring him a glass as well as Nick pulled a chair over to the laptop.

"Hey Georgie "

"Hi Nick, thanks for convin-"

"For payment i would like a new phone and my own Nintendo switch " Nick asked cutting Goerge off. George leaned up out of bed to look at Nick more easily.

"Payment for what " Both boys shouted as Nick held a huge grin on his face.

"For getting you two back together of course "

"You didn't do sh*t " George explained with a laugh while Clay chuckled before giving a glass of orange juice to Nick, who not even five seconds after receiving it had already drank it all.

"But I did Georgie... you rang me to get Clay to respond " Nick answered with a smirk before noticing something. He played it off as just his eyes seeing something till he looked closer.

"Aren't you meant to be in lesson George "

"Clay, its induction week. I have certains days i have to be in " George explained as Clay nodded. Nick was still trying to figure out what it was he saw.

" well then maybe I can call you on t-"

"Clay can you go get my phone from down the side of my bed... it fell down again " Nick explained cutting Clay off quickly as the boy shot him a confused glance before sighing.

"I'll push your bed closer to the wall... ill be back" Clay explained walking away. Once Nick knew Clay was out of ear shot he gave George a look.

"Whats up with you Nick " George asked as Nick waved his arms around his Neck hoping Goerge would take the hint. But Goerge just sat there watching him thinking he was going crazy. That was until he realised when he had sat up the pillow fell off him.

"Sh*t Nick... I can explain" George explained in a hurry while Nick sat there with his hands in his head. Nick didn't know what to say.

"I am well and truly shocked... you cheat on Clay. Ignore him for a week then have the nerves to get your best friend to talk to your boyfriend but then decide to not use makeup to cover up the evi-"

"Can you shut your loud mouth up for once in your life and let me speak " George snapped trying his hardest not to cry. Nick went silent. The last time Goerge had snapped at him like that was when Nick witnessed what George had gone through all his life.

" I'm sorry... but if you don't want Clay knowing then maybe lower your voice " Nick explained while George gave a sigh. He knew Nick was right. He also didn't want to give Clay any burdens.

"You remember Robbie and his group of friends " 

"The guy that tried killing you and everyone at the Christmas party incident... sure I remember him. But his friends...no clue " Nick explained thinking. He knew he should remember them but not a lot of Robbie friends played football.

"Matt...was one of their names. I ruined there friendship Nick... I ruined everythi-"

"The only thing you ruined was not letting me at Robbie... but he can't hate you or hold a grade Matt can't... after all we were all in trouble of dying " Nick explained flashing a smile before pulling his phone out of his pyjama pocket. George sat their in shock.

"Isn't your phone down the side of your bed"

"I lied... plus you seemed like you needed someone to talk to" Nick explained once more with a smile as George gave one back.

" I did... but i haven-"

" I know... something worse is troubling you and I don't want to judge or offer advice that could make it worse. So do note im always a phone call away. Twenty four hours a day seven days a week "

"Won't your teacher get mad "

"Silly George... my tutor is the coolest one in the world plus he let's us go on our phones anyway " Nick explained with pure excitement as George nodded.

"Nick can you tell George that I love him and that ill talk to him later if he aants " Clay explained sticking his head round the corner as Nick nodded.

"Bye you two " George responded with a chuckle before ending the call. Nick sat their staring at the laptop as his mind whizzed with all kinds of possible things that could have happened to George.

"Georgie... what have you gotten yourself into "

-Georges room-

"George, can I come in " Karl asked tapping at the door. George slowly got up and opened the door to let Karl inside. Karl had a look of concern on his face.

"What wrong " George asked as Karl sat down on his bed as George sat across from him. Karl sighed before grabbing Georges hands.

"Please join my group this weekend for a game night " Karl pleaded as George looked at him confused out of his mind.

" excuse me "

"Mr Techno said that you haven't been yourself and I've gotten everyone else to agree... so please come and join us" Karl explained as George sighed knowing there was no way out of it especially if Techno asked Karl to get him involved.

"Can you send me a list of who's going... I would rather not see someone again " George explained making Karl the confused one this time.

"That's fine... are you OK " Karl asked with a look of concern as George nodded forcing a smile out. 

"Yeah...just don't want too see Matt again " George explained before noticing Karls eyes went wide before looking away.

"Karl don't tell me you di-"

"Him and Techno both asked me to invite you... Will you be OK with him for one night "

" if I sit by Techno then yes " George responded as Karl flashed a smile before nodding.

" that's fine... we should hang out more " Karl explained hugging George tightly as George smiled back hugging him as well unaware someone was knocking at the door.

" I can't trust any of you to answer the door can I " Lisa shouted from behind the wall as the knocking got louder and louder. Karl and George turned into a fit of giggles.

"Your gonna have fun you are this weekend with my friends " Karl explained as someone knocked on the door before walking in. It was Lisa.

"I am going to get a job or well try to. Can I trust you two to stay here?" She asked as me and Karl nodded.

"Good, Techno will be back from training at six, Lisa and Freya will be back from the library at seven and Niki and Eret will be back at one." She explained before leaving as Karl stood up and stretched. 

"I need to go and book the table for Saturday... ill also be gaming so stop by if you want " He explained leaving as well while Georges phone vibrated on the bed. It was from a unknown number.

???: hey its Matt, I got your number from Lisa when I bumped into her before she left. Was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies?

???: you can bring a friend, i just don't want to be stuck with my gay roomates.

Fine. I will come but only cause you said that I could bring a friend:George

Matt: yay. I will not try anything as well. 

Thats good. I'll get changed and call my friend:George

Then I will get him to meet me at your door:George

Matt: yay. Your the best cutie 

George sighed before tapping onto his contacts and ringing the one person he could trust to never let him down.

"Whats popping Gogy " The voice asked making George chuckle as he rooted through his draws for a decent shirt.

"Nothing much Lukie, just wondering if you wanna go and see a film"

"Is my best friend that left me behind flirting with me " Lake asked while George put different shirts in front of himself.

"Luke please, I have a boyfriend remember "

"And I thought I told you to call me Punz and not the names you came up with when you were five " Punk wondered causing George to chuckle once more.

"But Luki-"

"You are an embarrassment... you better wear good clothes and not your usual attire " Punz asked with a chuckle as Goerge looked at what he had chose. It was a white t shirt with black jeans.

"I will just borrow some clothes from one of my roomates " George explained before hearing Punz sigh.

" I will be round yours in like twenty minutes " Punz responded before ending the call. George smiled before sprinting out of his room and knocking madly on Karls door.

"One minute "

" I ain't got a god dam minute Karl... I'm coming in"

"No do-" Karl started saying as George barged in. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Karl was on face time to someone.

"I'm so sorry but I need to borrow decent clothes and your the same height some what " George explained flinging t shirts out of Karls draw.

"You better clean this up"

"I will don't you worry " George explained grabbing a red and black flannel. 

"Thanks " George shrieked running back to his bed room. Karl just sighed before going back to talking to his friend and his game.


	8. Chapter 7 Movie and Zoomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not drugs before you ask.
> 
> George meets Punz before they meet the others in their dorm. George liked learning about Matts family. Clay however meets a new friend called Ruby winterglace. Will they be more than friends, who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before someone's starts keyboard smashing saying " rar, why give Clay another love interest Rawr. He need sto be with gogy UWU". Its plot purposes. I have something more planned for that. But George will feel guilty and hate himself cause of her and Matt.

"Well I can definitely say that I have never seen you put this much effort into a outfit before " Punz explained with a chuckle as George sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like, it just wasn't his taste.

"Bye Karl " George shouted hearing a quiet voice say bye while he shut the door. The boys didn't have far to go due to Matt and co being across the hall way from them.

"Karl seems like a nice kid... can't say the same for his friend "

"His friend?" 

"Alex... or as Karl calls him Quackity... don't ask why I've just accepted it " Punz responded before knocking at the door. George stood their still confused while Matt opened the door.

"Come in, come in. My roomates are just finishing getting ready...I hope " Matt explained with a smile standing there in a tank top and shorts.

"Don't you need to finish as well or are you never cold " Punz asked flopping down on the sofa as George followed him. Matt gave them a chuckle before grabbing a hoodie from off a chair in the kitchen.

"I'm never cold " He explained putting it on as two people walked towards them both with brown hair.

"Hai... the names Ant, this here is stupid "

"Antie please... my names Velvet and I'm a simp "

"Well lovely to meet you both insect and cake " Punz explained causing Matt and George to chuckle.

"OK Punzie " Ant and Velvet shouted with asmile as Matt sighed.

"I forgot you already met them. I'm sorry that there gonna be like this till the film starts" Matt explained as George giggled.

"Thats fine... it reminds me of how me and my boyfriend were "

" oh... you never did tell me about him Georgie " Matt responded while George sighed before Punz climbed over Goerge.

"Don't even try it, you won't even think of repla-"

"Punz chill... he's straight " George explained as Punz opened his mouth before closing it and sitting back down. Matt gave a slight chuckle before checking the time on his phone.

"We should get going " Matt explained standing up as the others nodded before doing the same. They all then left the dorms. Ant and Velvet were in front with Punz while George wandered behind with Matt.

"Your really cute today " Matt whispered as George nodded not really paying attention as he was scrolling through Instagram.

" thats nice... i saved you from Punz "

"Thanks for that... I was wondering if after the movie if you wanted to get something to eat " Matt asked as George stopped walking. The thought of being on his own with Matt petrified him.

"I need to get something from my dad and I hate the man... I would have invited Emily but she doesn't finish till five " Matt explained with a smile before looking at Georges face.

"I mean... it will be just as friends " Ne added as George gave a sigh of relief before catching up with him.

"Then...sure. where would it even be anyway " 

"A karaoke place... he was grateful there was one. Otherwise me and my sister wouldn't have heard the end of it and my mum would have just died" Matt explained as they made their way outside. The others were waiting by the car.

"Tell me more "

"My dad is from Japan while my mum is from America. But he's not my actual dad... just my step dad. Our actual dad is a dru-"

"Come on... you said it yourself that we don't wanna be late " Ant shouted waving at the two boys while they jogged over.

"I'll tell you more later " Matt explained as George nodded heading to the car.

-Acacia College Computer room-

"Help me Clayie " a girl with dark crimson hair cried holding Clays arm tightly as he sighed before looking at the computer it was on. The code she was working on popped up with the same error as earlier.

"What did you do Ruby... you just had to copy what sir put in "

"I did... then I added my own things and... can you help me i promise this will be the last time " She pleaded while Clay chuckled knowing that it wasn't going to be. He then started typing away on her keyboard. After a few seconds the error disappeared and Ruby hugged Clay tightly.

"Yay, yay, yay. Thank you, your the best" She shrieked making a few others to look at the group. Even the teacher was giving them a look.

"Miss Winterglace, may I remind you that you are a second year student... so you should be well behaved "

"Sorry Sir"

"I doubt your step father would be happy that your being disrespectful during lesson"

"No sir" Ruby muttered pulling her knees to her chin before going on her phone. Clay felt sorry for her. He was about to say something before the bell rang. The teacher sighed before clapping his hands.

"Thats the end of the lesson. Go and have a fifteen minute break before returning. You could also stay here " He explained before returning to his desk as everyone started packing up there bags.

"Clay... what are we doing... can we go and meet Phil " Fundy asked spinning around in the chair causing Clay to chuckle.

"Yep, I'm gonna invite someone to tag along " Clay explained as Fundy nodded spinning around more while Clay turned to Ruby.

"So... Ruby wanna tag along " Clay asked as the girls eyes went wide before nodding.

"I am forever in your debt cu-Clay " she shouted quickly standing with a smile as Fundy also got up clenching the table. They both chuckled before helping Fundy out the room.

"Too philza " Fundy shrieked almost falling over his own feet.

"Let me guess spinning chairs " The blonde boy asked as Clay and Ruby turned behind them. Philza stood there with a look of disappointment as the others stood outside chatting.

"Yep... can you take his bag while we help him outside to a bench " Clay asked as Philip nodded taking the orange bag from Clays hand. Ruby stood there awkwardly while Fundy got out of their grips.

"I can... carry myself. You have very pretty hair " Fundy explained walking away as the others sighed before following him outside to the others.

"Guys... this is Ruby. She's gonna be joining us from now on " Clay explained as everyone waved. Even Vincent waved though it was through a phone. Minx was the most happiest out of the group as she had another female friend to talk to.

"So Ruby, tell us about yourself " Wilbur asked making room on a bench for Fundy to sit down while Ruby stood next to Clay. Clay flashed a smile as Ruby took a deep breath.

"I like anime and animals. Kpop is my favourite genre. I'm a Leo and I play video games " Ruby explained with a smile as most of the boys nodded as well as Minx. The others were too busy talking to pay attention.

"Welcome... we should go and hang out. I heard of a club that's opening tonight " Darryl explained as everyone cheered in excitement while Zak and Nick pulled out their phones.

"Group picture " Both boys shouted as the group stood around those sitting on the bench. A random student walking past was also dragged into it to take the picture. 

"These guys love you already " Clay whispered as the student started counting down. Ruby smiled at Clay. Her cheeks going pink.

"Do you really th-"

"I don't think... I know. Come to my dorm at seven then we can walk together to the club " Clay shouted cutting her off as the student returned the phone to Zak. Ruby flashed a smile before looking away.

"Is it wrong to say that I love you deeply... Clay Parkson" Ruby muttered under her breath before turning back to the others.

"Anyway Clay how is George " Wilbur asked as Ruby looked confused. Nick chuckled before pulling a picture of George from his phone.

"Hes my best friend from England. A lot of our group is abroad right now. So Clay is in a long distance relationship " Nick explained which crushed Ruby.

"Your gay" She asked as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"I'm bisexual. I like girls and sh*t but there's something about George that makes him different from everyone else " Clay explained as Ruby nodded with a look of pain in her eyes. 

"We should get going, sir would hate it if were late " Fundy cried grabbing Clays arm and Rubys before dragging them away. Both friends waved goodbye with a smile as Nick sighed.

"You don't trust her do you " Wilbur asked as Nick nodded. Wilbur gave a slight chuckle before looking serious.

"Don't blame you. She seems nice bu-"

"Its not that Wilbur. George and Clay had a moment recently where they didn't talk." Nick explained with a sigh as a Wilbur nodded with a smile.

"As long as Niki and co are there with him. Nothing should happen." Wilbur explained as Nick nodded as his mind filled with worried thoughts about George.

"Please... dont ruin it for each other "

Author notes

I did two parts this week. Like I have no social life due to covid and I don't have any assignments. When I put my mind too it I can get a lot done. Anyway yes the sing sapnap sang in part 6 I think was the ending song to sk8 the infinity. 

Before someone's starts keyboard smashing saying " rar, why give Clay another love interest Rawr. He need sto be with gogy UWU". Its plot purposes. No Ruby won't make a move just yet as I have something more planned for that. But George will feel guilty and hate himself cause of her and Matt.


	9. Chapter 8 Movie and Zoomies part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no drugs.
> 
> At the cinema George explains it all to Punz but can he trust him. But there movie plans are ruined when Nick sends Goerge a screenshot. Clay and Ruby hit it off in more ways than one. Now betrayed George crys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be calling sexual assault S.A for now on

Tw: strong language and mention of S.A

"I'm sharing popcorn with Velvet " Amt shouted holding hands with his boyfriend as everyone wandered in. The cinema was massive. George was amazed even though he grew up in London.

"I'm sharing popcorn with myself " Punz cried going to line up while Matt walked to a machine to get the tickets. George followed Matt so he could learn more about him and his family.

" do you wanna share a popcorn or have a hotdog or wh-"

"I'm fine with what ever " George responded with a slight chuckle before looking away at the group buying food.

"Karl invited me to your game night thing " Matt explained making George turn around as his face held a look of pure fear.

" he did... are you coming "

"No, got a thing with my dad at that time. Oh my mum and my dad's secretary will be joining us later if that's OK " Matt explained as George nodded with a smile on his face. Matt then turned back to the machine that had printed out five tickets for them.

"Here you go... shortie " Matt added shoving a ticket into Georges hand before going to give the others there tickets. This left George a moment to sigh and processed everything.

"I know I shouldn't be getting close... especially everything he did. But I still have to deal with him in class... I should be able to hold out till I finish " George muttered as Punz walked over carrying two drinks with two bags of popcorn under his arm.

"I got you sweet cause I didn't know if you like salty. But then I remembered your dating Clay so maybe you like salty things "Punz explained with the biggest grin on his face while George rolled his eyes.

"Hardy har har, Nick made the same joke when he third wheeled one of our dates. But you didn't need to do that for me." George explained with a smile taking the popcorn and drink from Punz. The boy smiled back while taking a sip of his drink.

"I wanted too... plus you seemed lost in thought after Matt left you " Punz asked with a look of concern. 

" just thinking abo-"

"Dont start with the just thinking. Tell me whats really going on. Your not yourself " Punz responded with a worried glance. George gave a sigh. He knew someone would realise sooner or later but he kinda expected Techno to notice first.

" what I say... stays between us " George pleaded. Punz nodded while taking a sip of his drink while Goerge took a deep breath before whispering everything to Punz. George trusted Punz, not as much as Nick but he knew Punz would stay quiet. Punz's eyes grew wide with every word George whispered before turning to stare at Matt.

"That f*c-"

"Punz... chill please. If Matt finds out I told you and Nick. I could be in trouble " George explained as the group started wandering towards them. Ant and velvet had a worried look on their faces while Matt held a angry look in his eyes.

"Sorry guys I was telling Punz a joke... should we get going in " George asked as Ant and Velver nodded leading the way while Matt gave a glare at Punz and George before following behind.

"What the hell... this is serious. George that i-"

"Punz trust me its fine... he hasn't even done it since " 

" if he does it again, I want to be the first to know. Clay has to know as well " Punz explained with a serious look as George nodded with a sigh. He knew there was no point arguing.

"Can you be with me when I tell him " George asked sounding like he was going to burst into tears. Punz smiled before nodding and pulling him into a hug.

"Of course...now let's go and see... LOVE SIMON " Punz cried making George giggle as they wander over to their friends. Ant and Velvet chuckled after hearing the shouting Punz made.

"These two didn't want to see any other film than that one. They also said they wouldn't come unless it was a film they liked " Matt explained while Velvet and Ant held the biggest grins on their face before walking through a set of doors.

"Next please " The ticket checker asked as Matt gave her his ticket and Punz gave her Goerges and his. The women checked them over before flashing a smile.

"Screen three, have a nice day " The women explained as Matt and Punz nodded walking ahead as George waved before following after them. A few minutes later they arrived at the screening room three, that was when the next problem happened.

" I'm sitting next to George " Matt explained sitting next to Velvet who had Ant on his otherside. George stood there before sitting next to Matt while Punz sat on the otherside of George. Punz patted his arm as they waited for the trailers to start.

" wanna have a takeaway with everyone " Punz whispered into Georges ear. George gave a slight nod before feeling Matts hand on his chair arm. Matt was trying to get comfortable but was also curious in Georges conversation with Nick.

"Oi, f*ck off. George doesn't ha-"

"Can't I be a curious friend. I never heard of Nick before. He could be a secret boyfriend of Georges" Matt explained with a smirk on his face. Punz looked at Matt like he wanted to beat him up but George gave him a calming look before turning to Matt.

"Nicks my best friend... you should remember him " George explained with a smile as his phone vibrated once more. 

"I should respond to him " George added flashing a smile before opening his and Nicks chats. The message he saw however scared him and made him wanna cry. Matt gave a look of concern to George. 

"I am going to go to the bathroom " 

"Huh, whats wrong " Punz asked as George sped out the room dropping his phone on the floor and pushing past people in a hurry. Matt picked up his phone and looked at what Nick had sent him. It was a screenshot of a snapchat from some person called Fundy the furry and in the picture Matt could see Clay with his hands all over the girl and they were kissing.

-Acacia college (thirty minutes before)-

"Welcome back class, I need you all to fill out the forms on your desk " The teacher explained as Clay took his seat next to Ruby and Fundy. 

"He sure is lazy " Clay muttered making Ruby chuckle with a grin on her face. Fundy shrugged before filling out what he could. Clay and Ruby did so as well before the later stretched her arms in front of Clays face.

"I'm really bored Clay, hold my hand " 

"Excuse me "

" i said play a game Clay, gods sometimes your stupid " Ruby explained as Clay took a sigh of relief. He thought he heard something else.

"Clay can you help me with my form please " Fundy asked as Clay nodded leaning over his shoulder to help him as Ruby went onto her phone. She saw a text from someone.

???: Hey sis, you done it yet 

If I had Brother, I would have told you:Ruby

???: woah someone is in a mood 

Just doubts thats all:Ruby

???: you said you wanted part of it

But I didn't realise this was some sick fantasy:Ruby

Your lying to some poor girl to get with a guy that has a boyfriend:Ruby

???: you sound so stupid 

Matt please, isn't there another way can't you use that app:Ruby

Matt: I'm not a f*ggot Ruby

Then why do you want Goerge all to yourself for:Ruby

Matt: just do already 

Ruby gave a sigh before locking her phone. She had her doubts about his plan but she couldn't deny that Clay wasn't cute.

"Why don't us three take a picture to celebrate our first day of friendship " Ruby asked as Clay nodded with a look of excitement in his eyes. Fundy gave a slight nod at the others before going onto his phone and going onto snapchat. 

"Thats such a good idea, I want George to be able to see the friends I make " Clay explained with a smileas Ruby nodded before looking into the camera. Fundy had started making funny faces in it as Clay joined him.

"One " Fundy cried counting so the group could get ready. Ruby turned to Clay with a smile on her face as he smiled back.

"You will love Goerge when he comes during winter break " 

"Two"

"Thats great " Ruby replied before shoving her lips onto Clays as Fundy took the picture. Clays face turned to shock before turning to pleasure as he deepened it. Fundy sat there with his mouth wide open before sending it to everyone except Goerge.

"Ahm... Miss Winterglace and Mr Parkson " The teacher said with a look of pure anger as the two broke apart. Ruby smiled at the teacher who sighed in annoyance as the thoughts of what happened got to Clay.

"Please keep love making outside the classroom " The teacher explained before going back to collecting forms as Ruby nodded. 

"What the f*ck did i just do "

"Clay im sorry I really am, it was just a heat of the moment " Ruby explained looking eyes with Clay who's phone was blowing up by his friends asking what he did.

"I cheated... on him... I need t-"

"Dont run... please... you must have known deep down you two wouldn't have last a long distance relationship " Ruby explained grabbing Clays hand. The boy looked at her before nodding as Fundy coughed.

" Clay... you do you... but think about Goerges feelings first before you decide to get with Ruby here" Fundy said going back to his phone as Clay nodded once more before holding Rubys hand.

" let's take it slow... I want to be happy but I ha-"

"Of course, ut does this mean were dating now " Ruby asked as Clay nodded with a slight smile. Ruby smiled back happier than she ever was.

"You won't regret it babe"


End file.
